The present invention relates to tissue anchored devices and systems. In particular, the present invention relates to tissue anchored devices which can be used to treat GI related disorders such as gastroesophageal reflux disorder (GERD).
Tissue anchoring is employed in a variety of gastrointestinal procedures, such as stomach volume reduction, placement of stomach-anchored devices such as electrodes and sphincter repair or functional augmentation [e.g. gastroesophageal reflux disorder (GERD) treatment].
One inherent limitation of current anchorable designs is lack of compliance to forces subjected thereupon. In the GI tract, anchored devices are exposed to constant tissue movement and to a harsh environment as well as flow of liquids, making long term anchoring very difficult with presently available anchor designs.
While reducing the present invention to practice, the present inventors have devised a GERD treatment approach which overcomes the limitations of prior art devices.